gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Dhask
__NOEDITSECTION__ Captain Dhask Zelgideon (born on Ivastaen 18, 5077) is a notorious pirate of the Great Western Sea. __TOC__ Early Life Childhood Dhask was believed to be born Garland Fredrin the III in Tamzyrr to a family of wealthy merchants. His family was, however, from Solhaven. Dhask believed he lived a decent life until his 6th birthday where things changed drastically. One night, his family was traveling to The Swale in the Earldom of Chastonia when they were attacked by a band of orcs. The attack was fierce, their wagon and belonging set a blaze. Dhask is captured by the orcs during the chaos and is dragged off to a nearby cavern. Both Dhask’s mother and father are able to escape, leaving Dhask to the orcs. Having been left for dead, Dhask awakes, brutally maimed, deep inside a dark cave. The only source of light was a dwindling campfire that was used to cook many of the things the orcs stolen from the raid on wagon. The orcs do not return to the cavern and Dhask discovered he was not alone. Or was he? He was not sure. But a nameless boy sat with Dhask for days in the cavern. Sometimes Dhask would believe he was the boy and Dhask was the person with him. After roughly a week, a brown serpent appeared in the cavern with the boy and Dhask. The serpent hissed, “Sssssoon!” Just after the snake vanished, Dhask dropped due to exhaustion where he doesn’t remember anything for several years’ time. When Dhask finally came to, he found himself in a small village just outside Chastonia. He was resting in a bed, which appeared to be an infirmary of some sort. Dhask, clearly scared, quickly got to his feet and began to make his way for the exit. The local healer, who went by the name of Mae, looked puzzled about Dhask’s actions and quickly asked him, “What are you doing, boy?” Dhask looked at the healer and stated, “Where are my parents? Where am I? I must go home!” The healer, now completely confused, asked Dhask if he had recovered his memory finally. Dhask explained to the healer he didn’t remember anything after being in the cavern. Mae explained to Dhask that he had been living with them for several years, but didn’t know his name. The healer continued to tell Dhask that he had come to the village years ago, badly injured, famished and parched. Dhask, now eleven, had no memory of every arriving to the village, nor remembered anything during the time he was there. He explained his story to the healer and the only thing Dhask wished was to reunite with his parents. The healer Mae believed Dhask suffered from traumatic amnesia but felt the damage was much deeper. Mae urged Dhask to stay a day or so longer to make sure his injuries weren’t worse than she originally thought, but Dhask did not wish to waste any more time. Mae suited Dhask for travel and explained he was just south of Tamzyrr. Handing him some silvers and a pack of supplies, Mae wished Dhask a farewell. Dhask arrived in Tamzyrr and began searching for his parent. Oddly enough, he found out that his family was in fact alive and still living in their old house that Dhask grew up in. Dhask pounded upon the door, crying for his parents when a boy answers the door and introduced himself with the name Garland Fredrin the III. Dhask panicked and dashed into the house, looking for his parents, only to find his mother cradling a baby girl in her arms. After moments of confusion, Dhask realized the harsh reality that his family just replaced him as if the whole incident never took place and started a new family without him, even by having another son by the same name. They called the city's constable where Dhask is thrown in a prison. Young Adulthood Dhask sat in his prison cell for several weeks until another boy was placed in his cell. It was the same boy from the cavern! The boy looked about the same age as Dhask and had many of the same facial features, but far more ragged. Dhask was pleased to see the boy and thankful he was not alone in the barred cell he was trapped within. The boy told Dhask that his name was Vakim Zelgideon. As time passed, Vakim explained to Dhask that they were like brothers, and that they should always stick together. Dhask, still going by Garland Fredrin, decided if they were brothers, then they should share the same name. Vakim told Dhask that he should go by the name ‘’Dhask’’ for now on, and Dhask not having a family anymore, discarded his blood name of Fredrin and took up the Zelgideon name. There in the prison, Dhask Zelgideon was born. Dhask and Vakim were like one unit. They always knew what the other thought and they both seemed to have troubling childhoods. It was odd how well they got along together. One night, Vakim decided it was time to leave and explained to Dhask how they could escape. The two plotted their plans on breaking out of the prison and during the early morning hours, they managed to do it. Once outside, Dhask felt lost. Vakim insisted they head north, to Vornavis and that he had family there. Dhask didn’t have no where else to turn, decided to head north with Vakim, to Vornavis. The two of them earned passage by ship and made their way to Fairport. Vakim turned out to be a skilled thief, and upon their time on the ship, he taught Dhask the tricks of the trade. It seemed to come easily to Dhask, like he had already harnessed the skills, a clear natural. The two of them stole silvers, food and equipment for their trip and upon reaching Fairport, they were well prepared for the journey ahead. However, Dhask enjoyed the art of thievery too much and became more inclined to stick around in Fairport and make plenty of silvers. Vakim didn’t disagree with Dhask, and the two of them became side tracked with their new mission. Years passed and Dhask and Vakim began to make a name for themselves. They never worked together, nor did any one person see the two of them in public. Dhask and Vakim agreed that it was important to always separate when they worked. Town folks would confuse Dhask with Vakim and visa versa. The only thing apparent was the two of them were wanted men in the Turamzzyrian Empire. The two of them stole and smuggled goods from one port to another, making their claim to fortune. They set up a hideout just outside Krestle, on the banks of the Tempest, where the two of them fled. They even had a dinghy, which they used to transport they stolen goods to River’s Rest and board ships to other cities, rinsing and repeating their actions. In the city of Ubl, Dhask met a young man named J’yel, who was a fence. J’yel roughly Dhask’s age, and he never asked questions. Anytime J’yel was mentioned at a tavern, no one knew of him. This appealed to Dhask, as he was a man of mystery. No matter what town Dhask was in afterwards, J’yel was always there to do business. But one day, J’yel said he had business in Solhaven and wouldn’t be around much more to help fence Dhask’s wares. J’yel told Dhask if he was ever in Solhaven and needed work, to find him. During a summer night, Vakim explained to Dhask that he needed to head to Solhaven without him, but they would meet up again in Krestle in three weeks time. Dhask didn’t ask why, but he did ask Vakim about his past. Vakim explained that his parents were from Solhaven and that he lost his parents one night to an orcish raid when they were doing business in Tamzyrr. Vakim stated that it must have been fate that brought them together in the cavern that the orcs left the two of them within. That night, Vakim vanished, and Dhask, once again, blacked out within their hideout in Krestle. Dhask dreamt of odd things while Vakim was away. The dreams were almost real and Dhask was once again the young boy Garland, who was playing with another boy. However, the dream would be different every time. Sometimes he would be Garland in the dream, and other times he would be another boy who was playing with Garland. But, he could not make out the face of the boy. Finally, Dhask snapped out of the dream that became a nightmare and Vakim was there, in the hideout. Vakim had a look of panic on his face and told Dhask that needed to go. They quickly packed their things they needed, and made their way into the city of Krestle to get some more supplies. It all came to an end that day in Krestle. Vakim and Dhask broke their one rule and were in a tavern working together. A young lord entered the pub who was also accompanied by several guards. Vakim saw the man as wealthy and decided to make him his last mark for the day. Vakim told Dhask to distract the guards while he worked the young lord, and all seemed to go well. Hours passed, and Vakim sat at the table with the wealthy man stealing from a gem pouch under the table while still having light conversation about politics. The two exchanged many laughs together and little did the lord know he was being pilfered from. Vakim got a bit greedy and stole one too many gems causing the lord to notice. He quickly snatched Vakim’s hand and called for his guards. Dhask was in shock. He stood there motionless as they rushed Vakim. Vakim cried out to Dhask to run, which he did -- as he had no other choice. The sound of Vakim could be heard throughout the streets as he screamed out in agony and finally end in one blood-curdling cry. As Dhask fled to the sewers, an enormous pain flooded his head, as if his life ended as well. The pain was too much to bear, and Dhask collapsed. A large serpent slithered in, and hissed at Dhask’s body, “Sssssooon!” Dhask had drifted down the catacombs in the sewage water and was eventually spat out into the Tempest River, where he made it to River’s Rest. Barely alive, Dhask woke on the shores of the Maelstrom Bay. With not a silver to his name, Dhask decided to seek employment the right way and took up a job that was posted for a job on a ship that was meeting up in Brisker’s Cove. Dhask was seventeen years of age and began on the path of starting a new chapter of his life. Dhask was familiar with the sea and knew his way around a ship, and thus that is where he turned. Adulthood Dhask’s job on the ship was that of a cabin boy. He was just a simple servant. Life wasn’t glamorous like it was during the days with Vakim, but Dhask at least had stable work. He was aboard a ship that worked with the Imperial Navy, getting them supplies that they needed from various harbors to be delivered to ships at sea. Long months at sea started to wear on Dhask as the year passed. That is when a voice whispered out to him. “This is not the line of work for you!” The voice was familiar, yet alien, though in his gut, he agreed with the voice. “Do what you were born to do” The voice called out to Dhask, “You must return to your roots!” The ship Dhask was aboard arrived in the port of Ubl when Dhask remembered his old friend J’yel. He remembered that J’yel had work, if Dhask was willing. Dhask parted ways with his work as a cabin boy and sought J’yel. Dhask managed to find passage north to Solhaven, in search of J’yel. Upon arriving in Solhaven, Dhask got many odd looks when he asked about J’yel. Some told Dhask that he was crazy and to go away, while others stated that Dhask would most defiantly know where to find J’yel on his own. After some prying, Dhask was able to get word that J’yel can be found in the Bronze Boar at night. Dhask sat around in the tavern until nightfall, and like clockwork, J’yel entered. However, J’yel looked much different than he once did. He didn’t appear to be just a fence, but someone with authority, the way he carried himself through the Boar. Dhask, having not seen J’yel in some time, was hesitant to barge right on him, but knew this was what he needed to do. After some light conversation, J’yel remembered Dhask and remembered his offer to him. J’yel was now the Captain of the Stolen Pride. J’yel extended room aboard his crew as a mate on his ship, which Dhask was keep to agree to. J’yel brought Dhask upon the ship where the crew met him for the first time. J’yel sets sail for a small isle, masked by fog that most navigators stir away from, off the coast of Ubl appropriately named Foggy Cove. Once there, Dhask is inducted into J’yel’s crew, known as the Plundering Sea Rats, and that day on Dhask became a pirate. Oddly enough, J’yel and Dhask were never seen together much, if at all. Life at Sea Over the years, Dhask became a well known name at ports and harbors across Elanthia, as he was good at what he did. J’yel was quick to make Dhask his first mate on the Stolen Pride, which caused some of the older crew to have it in for Dhask. They plotted to rid Dhask from the ship and set him on a job that left him stranded at sea, with only a jug of rum, a rigging knife and raft. Dhask was marooned upon a small isle, no bigger than a hundred feet in size. With barely any trees and animals, Dhask had no way to survive, he had to use the raft to get to the mainland, or he was sure to die. Grabbing what supplies he could find, Dhask slid the raft into the waters and attempted to navigate back to the mainland of Elanthia. One stormy night, a giant sea serpent with emerald green eyes and slimy brown scales wrapped around Dhask’s raft, crushing it beneath its weight. The serpent hissed, “We meet at lasssst, Dhassssssssk, how I waited for thisssss moment.” Dhask remembered the serpent from his youth, though much smaller, in the cavern. “It issssn’t time for you yet, though!” The serpent hissed as it plunged into the water, carrying Dhask upon its scaly back. They went deep underwater and when Dhask’s lungs gave up, it all faded to black. The sea spat Dhask out, a small distant from the Stolen Pride, where J’yel spotted Dhask and reeled him aboard the ship. Dhask felt oddly rejuvenated and explained to J’yel everything that happened. Dhask’s reappearance caused a mutiny upon the ship, and chaos broke out, causing the crew to split into two separate factions. The ship was set off course and slammed into a rock, causing it to sink. Dhask and several others make it off the ship and onto a longboat, but J’yel and the others go down with the Pride. With J’yel dead, the crew believed Dhask to be captain, and thus the Serpent Skulls are born. The crew makes it to Foggy Cove, where another ship was docked. The ship was a two-mast brigantine made of ebonwood and named the Burning Barnacle. Captain Dhask Zelgideon and crew set sail for Solhaven. Dhask and his gang of pirates become notorious in the Solhaven area, plundering and robbing ships at sea. While seen as criminals, the locals tend to enjoyed Dhask and his men as they brought lots of business to the market. Dhask made alliances with several of the merchants within town, and establish several points of interest. Upon Dhask's 27th birthday, the Burning Barnacle was at sea when a huge storm rolled in. The crew was celebrating the success of a recent map they found and were happy with the treasure to be had that was soon in their grasp! The storm threw massive waves at them, and in the process, Dhask was swept off into the sea. The crew say that Charl had some scores to settle with Dhask, as the Sea left the Barnacle untouched in the process of taking him into the watery depths. Dhask struggled for his life, trying to keep afloat, but the fierce waters proved to out do him. As Dhask slipped slowly into the sea's depths, Dhask cursed Charl, forsaking the Arkati as he slowly sank to his watery tomb. It is then when a silvery laughter rang through Dhask's ears. A feminine voice whispered to Dhask, "My dear boy, you have always been graced by my presence. Give me your sanity and I will give you your life." Dhask, had no choice and agreed to the accord and drifted into the dark recesses of his mind. Dhask woke in a forest -- not knowing how long had passed. He found himself near a mushroom circle and quickly recognized the trees in the forest to be that of the Wyrwood. The Wyrdeep Forest is no place to get lost, but luckily for Dhask, it was close to his old hideout that he and Vakim once shared. Dhask followed a path that led from the forest to the Tempest, where he was able to find the remains of his old hideout. Now overgrown with foliage, the hideout was mostly collapsed and destroyed, the old dinghy he used still intact. Dhask boarded the small wooden boat and drifted to River’s Rest, where he was able to sneak aboard the Smuggler’s Cutter and make his way to Solhaven. Present Day Dhask spent his days after arriving in Solhaven to work on his skills. With no ship or money, Dhask needed to re-earn his life. While landbound, it didn't stop Dhask to continue his adventures. For it was a new chapter in his life, one of which he continued to excel at. Gaining new friends and allies, Dhask rose to power again and earned his name as captain, even upon dry land. In the late fall of 5108, Dhask finally got word that his ship, is on its way for its captain. After the storm that swept Dhask off into the sea, the crew spent days searching for Dhask, but the only thing they found was the Imperial Navy. Arrested for piracy, the crew and the ship were imprisoned in Tamzyrr. Several of the crew have since escaped and recovered the ship. Now they have set course to pick Dhask up in Solhaven, but have not been able to due to the Imperial Navy’s presence on the waters. During the summer of 5109, Dhask learned that he was not a Chastonian like he once believed. As Dhask plundered through some abandoned homes in the Ebondrift neighborhood, he found a discreetly hidden trapdoor within a fireplace. Dhask ventured through the home and stumbled upon records of his family. Dhask learned that he was never Garland, and that his father was a Luukosian. Dhask later uncovered several volumes of journals that his father had written after he had lost Dhask, however, they were written poorly and very damaged. They can be found here. Career Dhask is the Captain of the Militia in Wehnimer's Landing. His sole purpose is to the the Militia is commander of the Reconnaissance Division. Dhask's primary focus during a time of war is either holding the gates or the keep. When possible, Dhask will scout ahead to locate the enemy and destroy it if possible. Dhask also is known to work with the dwarves, smuggling wares from trade outposts to various ports. Who or what he works for is a mystery. Some say they have seen him in Zul Logoth working with several political figures, while others have claimed him to be working for the Dwarves to the south. Current Involvement Captain Dhask currently purchased the deed to a new sea vessel, the Carillon. He is currently seeking new crew members for his ship, however, he does not have all the details on the supposed ghost ship he will soon own. Details of Recent Events * Dhask and the Barnacle * The End of Dhask's Possession * The Journals of Dhask's Father The Truth About Dhask Dhask is a pretty odd fellow, and his story above is intended to be a little off. But here are some NOT KNOWN TO THE CHARACTER points. These are OOC tidbits only. Dhask’s True Past and The Possession Dhask’s real father was a Luukosian in Solhaven. His mother passed away after Dhask’s birth due to complication in during the pregnancy. His real name has always been Dhask. His father became an evil man after his wife died. Dhask's father heard word of a ritual to trade the living for the dead. The ritual required Luukosian Deathwort, which he later found out that an herbalist in Tamzyrr allegendly had a small quanity of it, being sold on the black market. They travelled to Tamzyrr, Dhask met Garland, but briefly. This is where Dhask gets the idea that he is Garland, when in fact, he never was. Dhask’s dad managed to get the Luukosian Deathwart and head back to Solhaven where he performed a commune to Luukos. The ritual was to trade Dhask’s life for his wife’s to be returned. But it backfired and a manifestation of Luukos appeared. The herbs were a fake and the Luukosian manifestation gave Dhask’s father but a few days to complete the ritual correctly or he shall claim the father's soul when the Jackal’s constellation shines in the night sky whenever the time is right to his servant for etenity. This, of course, was a lie, as the curse was placed on them already, but Dhask’s father quickly made his way back to Tamzyrr but never made it to the herbalist, as he was ambushed and slain by orcs, leaving Dhask for dead. Dhask's father must have been successful in some manner, as the posession leaked to Dhask. Dhask was unaware of the possession, but has been visited several times by a manifestation of Luukos. Each time, he is told that it will be soon. Dhask has sinced ended his possession. And it is possible, Dhask's father is still alive. Dhask’s Health Dhask suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) due to the traumatic experience as a child. Vakim was one of Dhask’s personalities as was J’yel. This is why Dhask is known as the crazed pirate of Solhaven. Both J’yel and Vakim’s actions were actually Dhask's. Sometimes Dhask imagined the things he did as his other personality, and other times he imagined Dhask’s actions as he was the other personality. When Dhask blacked out several times in the past or one if his personalities went to Solhaven, Dhask’s reality is fake and the alternate personality was in control. Dhask’s other identities are both gone, as he has killed them off in his own mind. Dhask will never acknowledge being J’yel or Vakim. Dhask also suffers from schizophrenia; He suffers from hallucinations, delusions and sometimes creates abnormalities in his perception. This can all be related to granting the gift of Zelia, when Dhask was "saved" by her. A Captain's Life Dhask had always been a Captain of a ship. While he believed he was Dhask working port to port, his alternate personality Vakim was always traveling back to Solhaven preparing a crew. And as J'yek, Dhask gained the Stolen Pride, as well as discovered Foggy Cove. His first ship, ironically, was stolen from a shipyard near Solhaven. Dhask's alternate personalities and crazed actions around his crew caused some of the mates among his ship to lose respect for Dhask, while others gained respect. This caused the mutiny among the ship, which resulted in Dhask's temporary loss of J'yel. Religious Background and Dark Tower Dhask was never a religious man. He once served Charl, but due to a life or death situation, he gave up his sanity to Zelia and damned Charl. Through out the years, Dhask was visited by a manifestation of Luukos and has been possessed by the Arkati of Death, Lies and Undeath. Dhask did not know or believe of his possession. Dhask's Tower near Icemule is also a sanctuary of Luukos. A Luukosian acolyte once lived within, but one day disappeared. Dhask received a package one day in Solhaven with a map to the tower and a bone pick to gain entry. Dhask has since used the tower as his own hideout, but still wonders the meaning of it all. Dhask has since abandoned the tower, as part of his possession being ended. Platinum Bazaar Items listed below. Dhask's Shop The Bloated Jewel Items for Sales or Trade * EG 2006 auctioned Altar * 3x a day 913 * 2x a day 916 * Spell Knowledge Enhanvive Crossbow of 617 Items Wanted * Gem-eater OHE * EzScripts Certificates * Haste items * Zelnorn equipment * Self mana items * Dagger, hammer or axe returner Category:Platinum Profiles Category:Platinum Bazaar